


T- Shirt

by IknewIhadit



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IknewIhadit/pseuds/IknewIhadit
Summary: After a case, Higgins is having difficulty sleepingSo she does what anyone would do in her situationShe 'borrows' one of Magnum's shirts
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know ...

It was closing in on Midnight, and Juliet still couldn't sleep. She knew why, she was worried about Magnum, earlier that day he was fatally shot, he lived, the doctors and nurses said he would be fine, but Higgins still needed to be close to him, to know that he was okay. 

She pulled a photo of him out of her nightstand drawer, and reminded herself that he was fine, that he would be okay, But it wasn't working.

She needed Magnum. 

She needed proof that he was okay. But she couldn't figure out how to comfort herself, to feel better. She slowly crept out of her bed and left her room. She went through the main house and walked along the beach, running occasionally. 

She returned to her room. She still couldn't sleep, she took a shower in an attempt to calm herself down, all it did was wake the lads. 

She was tired, but couldn't sleep. It was like she couldn't shut her mind off, her mind was filled with images of Magnum dying.

She made her way to the guest house, followed by Zeus, and Apollo. She walked into His bedroom, realizing she hadn't ever been in there before, she looked around, not snooping, just looking. 

His bed was sloppily made, a White Night book laid on a table, bookmarked to somewhere in the middle. She looked at the framed pictures.

One of Him, Rick, and T.C Another of Her, Rick, and T.C, and One of all of them, Kumu, Rick, TC, Magnum, and Herself. There was another of a little boy holding a seashell to his ear, it was a young Magnum.

While she could spend the rest of the night looking through Magnum's photo's she was here to get something, and she knew what she wanted. 

She walked over to the closet, and pulled out a shirt, she couldn't tell what it was in the dark, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that the shirt smelled like Magnum, Aftershave, the Ocean, and something she could only describe as... Magnum. she pulled her own shirt off and replaced it with Magnum's. She held her own shirt in her hand as she walked back to her room in the Main House. 

She abandoned her shirt in a laundry bin, and curled into bed enjoying the smell of Magnum

-  
The next morning she awoke to the sound of an alarm ringing in her ear. She quickly shut it off, and upon realizing she could now visit Magnum in the hospital, she threw a bra on under the shirt she was wearing, not bothering to look at what it was. She grabbed a pair of soft shorts, sandals, and a jacket.

She flew out of the house, not bothering with breakfast, or her hair. 

She walked into Magnum's room, 327. Magnum was asleep, so Higgins respected that, and just held his hand waiting for him to wake up. 

Magnum woke up a little after eight. He felt the soft, warm weight in his hand, and looked over at Higgins. 

He couldn't help it, he had to laugh

"What? What's so funny Magnum?"  
"I-I just never knew that you were a Tigers fan"  
"What?"  
"The Baseball team! The Tigers! I never knew you were a fan Higgy!"  
"What on Earth has led you to believe that I am a Tigers fan, let alone a baseball fan"  
"... Well, You're wearing a Tigers shirt..."  
"Magnum I'm--"

Upon looking down at the shirt she was wearing, she saw the one she took from Magnum's closet last night, At the time she just thought it was soft, and smelled like Magnum, she didn't really look at it, until now

She knew that it was Magnum's shirt, and he knew that too.

"Magnum, It's your shirt"  
"I know, I was just waiting for you to admit it"  
"So why are you wearing my shirt?"

She didn't want to tell him the real reason, because she couldn't fall asleep, and it made her feel safef.

"An amazing Private Investigator you are"  
"Aw come on Higgy, I don't care, you can keep the shirt too, It looks good on you" 

She blushed, she defiantly didn't look good, she threw on the first things she could find, Soft green shorts, and a white jacket, and Magnum's faded Tigers shirt, and her curls were still a mess. But coming from Magnum she felt good about how she looked, she would defiantly be keeping the shirt though. 

"The real reason I'm wearing your shirt?"  
"Yes! The real reason!"  
"After yesterday I was worried about you, and I couldn't sleep, so I may have taken one of your shirts. And this morning I was in a rush to see you so I didn't bother with a new shirt"  
"Any reason why you chose that shirt?"  
"Magnum it was dark I couldn't see very well, at the time I only knew that it smelled like you, and that it was soft"

He chuckled  
"What do I smell like then?"  
"Magnum this is hardly the time for this"  
"Then when is the right time for this conversation? Or you could just tell me"  
"Fine! YOU SMELL LIKE AFTERSHAVE, THE OCEAN, AND .. YOU! Happy now. I said it?"  
"Do you like that?"  
"Wha-Magnum I-- yes"  
"Oh, don't feel so bad Higgy, If we're being honest I like that Jasmine Vanilla perfume you have" 

She felt her face redden, again  
"I guess I'll have to use it more often then"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is not ever going to give that shirt back

“Am I ever going to get my shirt back ?”

“What are you talking about ?”  
“My shirt, The one that you took”

Higgins knew exactly what he was talking about, but she liked that shirt, she did not want to give it back, so she decided to pretend, Magnum was an idiot, But HER idiot.

“Why on Earth would I take your shirt”  
Because I couldn’t sleep, and it made me feel safe.

“I don’t know You took it”  
But you can keep it, it looks totally cute on you

“Magnum, do you really believe that I have one of your shirts?”  
You have every reason to believe that I have your shirt, but I’m not giving it back. You will have to rip it off me before I give it back. And then I just might just take it again hehe

“Yes! I really believe that you have my shirt!”  
“What makes you so sure?”  
“Well there’s this picture from 3 months ago with you wearing my shirt”

Higgy POV  
Shit.  
I may have forgotten about that. Why the fuck did I let him take that photo?! 

\--  
“Here,” he said pulling up a photo of Higgy leaning into his shoulder at the hospital, and there it was, his shirt.

“Magnum, it’s probably just buried in your closet, and You just can’t be bothered to find it.”  
“I doubt that, If anything it’s probably buried in your closet, and you just don’t want to admit it”

No that was wrong, it was not buried in her closet, it was hanging in her closet, it was a huge difference.

“What are you two bickering about now?!” Kumu demanded as she walked into the room  
“Higgy stole my shirt, and she won’t give it back.” Magnum said pouting, like a small child.  
“No, no I did not steal it, I simply .. borrowed it”  
“Then when do I get it back?”  
“Who said you get it back ?!”

“Can’t you two just kiss like a normal couple?”  
“Kumu, we are partners, friends..” I really wish we were a couple, but I doubt Magnum could ever love somebody like me. “But we are not a couple” That last part came out much too sad for Kumu’s liking 

“But you want to be a couple?”  
“I-um-bu-We-I-you see-Uh---”  
“Well, Higgy do you want to be a couple?”

His playful tone was lost, he was serious, HE WAS SERIOUS!, but if I said yes, he would probably, give me a long speech about how it couldn’t ever work out. 

“I-Um-we-well-can-to-lov-oh-uhm Can we talk about it later, Alone”   
“Yeah, yeah, of course, you can keep the shirt by the way” 

Magnum POV  
Here I was being the idiot I am thinking Higgy might actually like me, and now she’s just going to tell me all the reasons why she can’t be with me, At least she spared me the embarrassment of naming them in front of Kumu. And now she’s gone, Disappearing up the stairs, desperate to get away from me

\--  
“Why do I get the feeling I just ruined something really important to you guys,” Kumu said breaking the silence

“No, you didn’t ruin anything”  
“Then why do you seem so upset?”  
“Because, I sorta have a crush on Higgy, and Now she’s just going to give me a detailed list of reasons why it can’t work out”   
“Really? because from what I can tell she doesn’t hate you, and if anything she probably feels the same way.”  
“You really believe that ?”  
“Yes I think she was just nervous about how YOU would react if she said yes”  
“Really? How I would react?!”  
“Yes! Do you want me to go talk to her?”  
“Uh, That’s okay I-I think I need to make sense of what just happened”

Higgins POV  
I couldn’t let Magnum see this. I after deciding I would confess to him later I walked up to my room. I slipped into his shirt, because It felt safer. I pulled a blanket off the side of my chair and wrapped it around myself as I fell into a heap on the floor. I didn’t cry often, but knowing that later I would have to get rejected by Magnum, that was enough to do it. 

\--later  
A soft knock came on the door  
“Higgins? Can I come in?”  
She tried to compose herself the best she could she wiped the tears, but her eyes were still red, she still hid under the blanket on the floor  
“Yeah, come in”  
Magnum slowly opened the door   
“Higgy I have to tell you something”  
“I have to tell you something too”  
“Same time then”  
“That’s super cliche”  
“Please?”  
“Fine”

They both shouted out   
“I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU” from Magnum And “I LIKE YOU” From Higgins

They met each other’s eyes realizing that they both liked each other, now that was cliche.

“What happens now?”  
“I don’t know. I think I join you on the floor, and hold you close, and whisper cheesy, stupid lovey-dovey things to each other”

She laughed “That would be nice Magnum, but I meant what does that do to us?”  
He joined her on the floor, making a mental note to remind her that once again she was wearing his shirt. “Well I think that this is the Universe telling us to get together already”  
“The Universe Magnum really?”  
“Yeah” he said wrapping his arm around her “The Universe”  
“Sure Magnum, And it’s the Universe telling me to kiss you”

Magnum barely had any time to react, one second she was poking fun at the universe, the next her lips were on his. He was shocked, but went along with the kiss. It was brief, but in his head, it lasted years, but still not long enough. 

They had to break the kiss, they didn’t know where that would put their relationship, or what it would do to them. Higgins lent her forehead up against Magnum’s wondering what would happen to them now.

“Don’t worry Higgy, you’ll still have me.”  
“And I refuse to lose you”  
“Just like you refuse to lose MY shirt”  
“You just need to admit that it’s my shirt now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened
> 
> Chapter three, where he talks her for a real date?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter ...

“Hey Jules”  
“Yes, Magnum?”  
“Well, I was wondering If you would want to go on a real date”  
“What do you mean REAL date?”  
“Well sure we’ve gone on dates, but usually it was for a case, and not for us” 

Is he saying that cuddles on the couch isn’t a real date ?! IT’S TOTALLY A REAL DATE!

“I suppose that could be pleasant”  
“So yes?”  
“Yes! I’m saying yes!”  
“Awsome, Also.. I already set everything up”   
She laughed and shook her head at him   
“Can I pick you up at six?”  
“Sure,” she said trying to contain her laughter. 

She kissed his cheek and went up to her room to get ready.   
-Higgy POV  
I decided that If we were doing something at six, then I should probably get ready, I stood from my desk, kissed Magnum’s cheek and went up to my room.  
Upon glancing at the clock I realized that it 4:58 pm I only had about one hour to get ready, Great. Not Great, haha sarcasm. I grabbed a black dress that had a cold shoulder, and went down to about 2 inches above my knees, with a black lace that went down to my knees, I laid it out on my bed, and went to the bathroom. I came back out about 40 minutes later. I slipped into my dress, grabbed a pair of black heels, and put on a spot of makeup. 

\--6:03   
Magnum knocked on my bedroom door. I couldn’t explain why, but it gave me a rush. I hurried over to open the door for him, even though it was unlocked …  
He looked good, like good good. White button-down shirt, with the first few undone, and black dress pants.   
“Your late.”  
“3 minutes”  
“That’s still late”  
“Mh Not really, if anything I’m early”  
“It’s not early”  
“You ready to go?”  
“Very smooth Thomas”  
“So Yes?”  
“Yes, let’s go”

He took her hand and let her downstairs, and out onto the beach. Where Magnum had set up a candlelight dinner.   
Higgins was dazzled by his efforts. She gasped at how much time he had obviously put into this. 

“Thomas … This, this is amazing”  
He grinned “You like it?”  
“It-It’s lovely I- Thank you, Magnum”  
He put his hand on the small of her back, and led her to the table

\-- After some drinks, and some kisses   
“So you wanna do anything else now?” Magnum wondered aloud  
“I don’t know, Maybe if you’re good You’ll get to see that tattoo”  
“What if I’m not good?” He asked with a mischievous look in his eyes   
“Then… Then it depends how much I’ve had to drink”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last chapter, unless you really, really want a second ...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a chapter 2
> 
> Social Media  
> (I'm very open to suggestions)  
> Twitter: @UglyFace1  
> Tumblr: Just-a-sad-suicidal-smiling-girl


End file.
